


Hiatus

by Alyx_Aizawa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: What's been going on with my life
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for not updating. You might not know this my I have ADD/Depression. Those combined make it hard for me to finish writing things. And this whole pandemic isnt great for my inspiration either. 

For any of you that came here for my bnha fanfics, I have to say something. Bnha was my previous hyperfixation. It's not anymore meaning I have little motivation for it. I will try to finish all my stories seeing as it is only fair to give you guys the content you came here for. But for now, expect more Botw/Lu fics. 

That is all. Love you <3


	2. Update

I got back into BNHA! School is starting again but this is my last year of high school so yay!

I still update sporadically and all that jazz. Sorry for that.


End file.
